


A Little Death

by its_siv



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor isn't a snowflake here, Connor's bossing Gavin around, Convin, Gavin's choking on Connor's dick idk if that counts as choking, M/M, Not exactly gentle sex, Slight gunplay, Top!Connor, bottom!Gavin, slight dirty talk?, where do I even start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_siv/pseuds/its_siv
Summary: “Hey, Connor!”The time flashes over Connor’s HUD as the voice echoed through the hallway, partially glitching in bold white letters. -00:04:25 until someone became suspicious as if the detective currently approaching him wasn’t already.“I’m talking to you, asshole! Where you going?”(aka my smut take on this scene, the actual smut will be in chapter 2 so prepare yourselves)





	1. Darling, your looks can kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrxnStrxnge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrxnStrxnge/gifts).



> Thanks to Erja (IrxnStrxnge on Ao3) for making me write/looking over my stuff/just generally encouraging my lazy ass to do things. She doesn't even ship Convin but she's amazingly supportive and she helped me get through this fic, so I'm gifting this work to her.

“Hey, Connor!” 

The time flashes over Connor’s HUD as the voice echoed through the hallway, partially glitching in bold white letters. -00:04:25 until someone became suspicious as if the detective currently approaching him wasn’t already.

“I’m talking to you, asshole! Where you going?”

Connor doesn’t look away from the pad, hand still hovering over it as Detective Reed walked towards him. He inhaled mentally before turning his head, expression unreadable as his eyes met Gavin’s. As full of malice as they always were, looking to start a fight. In the short time, he’d caught glimpses of the other man around the station, the few interactions they’d had- there was something about Gavin that made him irrationally angry at everything.

“We don’t need any plastic pricks around here! Or didn’t anybody tell you?”

Gavin stopped, stared him down with an intensity that Connor almost mistook for something other than hatred and anger. A quick scan showed that the detective’s stress levels were moderately high, while he was always over at least fifty, the man stayed at a solid sixty-nine. He needed to pick his words carefully, upsetting Detective Reed now would only ruin the entire distraction Hank had gone out of his way to provide for him. There were the answers in this room, the only difficulty now was finding a way into it without Gavin on his coattails. 

Connor turned then, facial expression calm as he spoke to explain himself. “I’m registering the evidence in my possession, but don’t worry.”

Gavin’s eyebrows are furrowed, his heart rate was rising by Connor’s scans but there’s something about the other that agitated him. Why was Gavin the only one allowed to throw jabs and crack jokes, as offensive as they were? Why was he expected to stay and accept his fate? It’s a horrible idea, he told himself as his lips begun to move again.

“I’m going to leave…”

Silence, Gavin is waiting for him to speak, he can see the man’s jaw shifting while his stance stayed firm- there was a lot to be said for the stature Gavin hid underneath baggy clothes and a cold scowl. A shame, Connor thought, because he can’t remember a time where he’s ever seen Gavin truly allow his guard to fall. And before he can stop himself, he’s talking again.

“Though I’m certainly going to miss our bromance.”

That does the trick, Gavin’s stress levels rise immediately from the sixty-nine to seventy-eight. If they went any higher, Connor thought that maybe Gavin would actually pull the trigger.

“You son of a bitch!”

The gun doesn’t phase him, the android doesn’t so much as flinch as it nearly touched his forehead. He knew that Reed wouldn’t shoot him- not right here and now. For all the man’s threats and jabs under his breath, it was extremely unlikely he’d actually damage Connor beyond repair. It was a risk by any means, had his words gone too far, had he jabbed too deep- there was no doubt Gavin would have shot him dead. Seventy-eight- now eighty-eight in the last couple seconds- is a percentage he can deal with. Though, the sudden raise strikes him as strange, seeing as Gavin’s expression didn’t seem anymore angry. He’s only staring at him, something behind his eyes that-

The thought left him almost as quick as it came because now Gavin was making some poor imitation at a gunshot noise that drug Connor from his thoughts about the sudden rise in Gavin’s vitals, followed by a rather humorless chuckle while the gun is lowered from his head. He smiled, tried to, knew he was failing by the way Gavin’s eyes seemed locked on each and every expression he made. He imagined this was what people meant when they used the phrase underneath a microscope, and it isn’t his scans that notice the slight rise in Gavin’s temperature. It’s more of his eyes themselves, looking over the soft pink that dared to try and dust the other’s cheeks. The temperature in the room was exactly seventy three point four degrees Fahrenheit. Twenty three Celsius, his scan provided in comparison, so there was no logical reason that Gavin should appear flushed. 

The gun’s lowered completely at this point, but Connor’s eyes never left Gavin himself. He smelled faintly of laundry detergent and cigarette smoke, a hint of vodka on Gavin’s lips. So, the rumors that the detective had a shot of alcohol in his coffee occasionally was true. An interesting fact he’d note away for later if he was looking to get on the other’s good side. That was, assuming he had one.

“Go on, then.”

The distance between them seemed close as it was, but it could’ve easily been considered far with how close Gavin stepped to him after. He could smell his cologne- Anarchy For Him, an Axe brand if he recalled correctly. A name that fit him rather well, Connor noted, and it wasn’t the same overpowering smell he got from most of the men he walked by. Too much or not enough, there were rarely any in-betweens. He’s not unused to anyone so close to him, though he noted it as rather… intriguing that most interactions between Gavin and himself involved touching or being in close proximity to one another even after being told to stay out of the way. No reason for Gavin to lean so close, to stare the android down the way he did. A look that isn’t entirely hatred, for a moment the detective almost looked shocked. Why is he shocked? 

“Get a fucking move on.”

That expression is quickly concealed when Gavin scowled and turned to walk away, muttering underneath his breath. “Prick…” he heard the man hiss, shaking his head while he walked away. “Fucking androids.”

Connor didn’t look away until Gavin opened the door to leave the hallway, eyes not so subtly sliding down the other’s figure only to shoot back up. A scan just before he shut the door showed that his stress levels were still relatively high, ninety-three. What had raised his levels if not Connor’s somewhat snide comment? As the android turned to look at the door, he mentally berated himself- getting a gun aimed at him and upsetting Gavin Reed was not a way to stay subtle. That and the fact the other hadn’t looked entirely convinced by his poor excuse.


	2. I want you to touch me there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is about what, seven thousand words of smut? Hope you guys enjoy it, I put my blood, sweat, and tears into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks Erja (IrxnStrxnge) for sprinting with me and encouraging me, there's no way this fic would've finished without her. Who knows, I may make a Convin shipper out of her yet. Even if I don't, she gets total credit for making me do stuff and being so supportive of my smutty adventures <3.

A couple tricks and a little bit of dirty work gave Connor the answers he was looking for- Jericho, the deviants. He can stop- save?- them. The system instabilities that’d been flickering over his HUD were quickly ignored in favor of completing his mission. All that matter, he told himself, if he said it enough there was no way that Connor couldn’t believe it. Dangerous, deviants are dangerous they need to be stopped and-

“I’ve been dreaming about this since the first second I saw you…”

Gavin. Stress levels high, through the roof even and Connor knew that this time the other wouldn’t hesitate to shoot at him. What a shocker, he hadn’t exactly played their last encounter out well enough not to raise the detective’s suspicions. This was his job, after all, while it was a task of its own to get Gavin to put aside his anger and focus on his job- it didn’t mean the man wasn’t good at what he did. The other exhaled a heavy breath that Connor heard from where he stood, gaze on the evidence container in front of him. He could get out of this, if he was careful with his actions as opposed to the scene earlier. How could he resist the urge to throw a jab at Detective Reed, though?

“Don’t do it, Gavin… I know how to stop the deviants!”

“You’re off the case. And now, it’s gonna be definitive.”

There’s no more than two seconds for Connor to react, there’s no doubt that Gavin is aiming at his head and he won’t miss if Connor doesn’t move quickly. He slid down behind the interface table the moment the shot wrung out, crouching down and waiting. He can’t see Gavin, but he can hear the footsteps. He isn’t going to come around the same corner, going to assume Connor is there and infiltrate from the other. Shoot him in the back of his head while he waited to ambush, a clean kill that’d have him shutting down in no more than ten seconds. Efficient, if he’d been any other model or a human. 

Before he could lurch upwards, a stray shot hit him in his chest, staggering the android backwards with a grunt as blue blood stained his coat. Connor immediately kicked at Gavin’s shin to stagger the man backwards, jerking the gun from his hand while a fist connected with his cheek. He could shoot him, end his life then and there but there’s something in the way Gavin stared him down that made him pause. Body temperature high, stress level well over one hundred percent. That flush was on his cheeks again, the detective’s lips parted as his breathing picked up. Whether from a fight or something else was debatable, though the other didn’t seem keen to stay in one spot for long. 

Gavin lunged forwards again with a hard punch only for Connor to step to the side and catch his wrist, gun still gripped loosely in his other hand. He turned his body and wrenched Gavin’s arm in order to bring him along, pushing the man down on the interface table in the middle of the room. Before his own systems can think twice, he has the gun pressed to the back of Gavin’s head, watching the detective’s muscles tense. In fear, he thought, for all of the other’s vices Connor didn’t think Reed really wanted to die. At the hands of an android, no less.

“I’m going to have to ask you to cease resistance, Detective Reed.”

Gavin turned his head on the cool surface with a growl, currently being held down by both Connor’s grip on his arm and the barrel pressed into the back of his head. “Or what?” he dared, voice rough with anger and… arousal? This was turning him on? 

It seemed to take a moment for Connor to register that, there was a gruff sense to Gavin’s voice and scans said that the other’s heart rate was definitely escalated beyond what was normal. Stress levels high, and it was then that he realized anger wasn’t what was elevating Gavin’s overall vitals. He was aroused in Connor’s presence, why that was eluded the android. He hated him, did he not? Everything he did was set to try and rub Connor in the worst way possible, shoved him out of the way, hit him. 

Ş̴O͠F̷̴T̷W҉̵̡A̛͠RE̴̵͘ ̢I͜͠N͜͞S͡TA͘̕B̡̛I̛L̨͘I̸̷T̷̸Y͞ ̷͢͟C̵̕R̴I͞T̕ĮC͢͝A̡͠L̢

It’s blocked out, he couldn’t see the warnings that go off in his systems before they’re gone completely. The timer is gone, his objective is gone. His HUD is empty and he frantically searched his database only for white, glitchy text to appear in the corner of his vision.

F̧͠Ư҉͘CK̷ ̧̛͜G͞͏A̶V̵I̶̶N̢͡ ͏R̷̢͘Ȩ̶ȨD͢͟

Whether it’s a literal or metaphorical saying, Connor was unsure, not noticing that the LED on his temple had flickered to red for a brief moment before returning to yellow. Gavin wanted him, he wasn’t sure why that was but suddenly the other’s actions begun to add up. Detective Reed’s sick way of trying to ignore his own desires- hating and pushing others so far away that they didn’t even consider getting near him. He always took the other for a… curious specimen, now he was only pushed to find out why that is. Why did he shove where it wasn’t necessary?

“Or I’ll have to punish you,” he heard himself speak before his mind had time to register it, and the shiver that goes down Gavin’s spine is undeniable. He was enjoying this, being pushed against the table, the adrenaline in his system from having a loaded gun pressed to his skull. The way Gavin’s body reacted was undeniable, but in true fashion to the other’s stubbornness, he shook his head. 

“Get the fuck off of me!”

There was no denying Gavin’s strength by any means, but Connor was persistent, cocking the gun after a moment. His thirium pump- his heart was going a mile a minute, he could almost feel the blue blood rushing through his systems. Able to process and analyze billions of inputs at once, except Connor didn’t want to process. He wanted to feel, to be alive instead of processing and analyzing. The software instabilities had long since ceased, and the glitched out text gradually faded when it seemed he was by no means going to back out of these new ‘orders’. Gavin was hard in his pants as far as Connor could see, he’d been turned on from their meeting outside of the evidence room before he’d gotten here. That’s why it took so little to get him going now. 

“I don’t believe I will, detective,” Connor stated matter of factly, voice far too calm and confident for this situation. Gavin had stopped writhing so much after hearing the gun click behind his head, arm still wrenched behind his back while his other was splayed out on the table. He was probably hitting buttons on the interface, but Connor couldn’t find it in himself to care about anything other than this bratty detective that was practically offering himself up. Defiant to a fault, something that the android was looking to fix. “I’m going to release your arm, I want you to keep them on the table. Do not move.” He barely recognized his own voice, slightly husky as he slowly trailed the gun down Gavin’s spine. He paused for a moment to release the arm he’d trapped, watching the detective’s Adam’s apple bob slightly when he swallowed. Swallowing down the pride not to move, Connor presumed, that and the firearm was likely more than adequate motivation to hold still. 

 

The barrel rested on the base of Gavin’s spine when Connor finally noticed his own arousal, erection making a slight bulge in his pants. He’d never experienced this before, and it wasn’t something he saw himself disliking. Especially not considering the circumstances, seeing Gavin completely at his mercy made his eyes dilate, the brown of his eyes already beginning to fade to the black of his pupils. Part of his actions were cautious, now standing behind the detective and watching over the way his muscles shook slightly with pent up energy. Or fear and arousal, either were options Connor didn’t mind handling. It was clear Gavin got off on this sort of thing, and it only took a second of contemplation for the corner of the android’s lips to curl up into a smirk. 

“Turn around.” 

Nothing could be more humiliating that having to look at Connor, the RK800 model responsible for Gavin’s disheveled states. All the times he probably jerked off in his home, futilely trying to recreate an experience he didn’t have the nerve to actually ask for. He only lifted the gun a bit to give Reed the motivation to turn over, uncertainty in the man’s eyes when they looked up at one another. He watched the human’s tongue wet his lips, almost memorized with the action though he wasn’t sure Gavin had any hidden intentions behind it. Not at first, at least, but when the other noticed Connor staring- oh, of course, he had to talk. Connor hadn’t said he could talk.

“If you like what you see so much, why don’t we get a fucking mov-”

The gun that hadn’t lifted far found its way past Gavin’s lips while he was speaking, and at that point Connor swore he could almost see how quick Gavin’s heart was beating in his chest. He was both aroused and fearful from the adrenaline flooding through his veins, a rush of serotonin and a bit of cortisol to Gavin’s brain. Oh, yes, he was definitely getting off on this. By the tightness of Connor’s pants, he found he easily preferred the detective at his mercy rather than running his mouth all around the department. “You talk far too much, Gavin,” he murmured, watching the uncertain way Gavin’s lips wrapped around the barrel of the gun. Seemed he already knew how to do this, though Connor was sure he’d never been in a position like this before.

“It would seem you already know how this works. Good, then you should know how… critical your situation is, detective. One wrong move and this bullet goes through your head.” 

Gavin shuddered at that, giving a sheepish nod that made Connor dare to press the pistol further into his mouth. “Then you’ll use your tongue and be good for me, won’t you?” It’s rhetorical and Reed seemed to know it, not even trying to answer around the cool metal and instead allowing his tongue to swirl around the bit of the barrel that he could reach. At this point, the android had subconsciously pressed forwards, hips now pressed lightly against Gavin’s legs. He hadn’t spread them yet- the other was probably too headstrong to admit that he’d wanted to. No, he’d make Connor order him to or have the android force them apart himself. He found both outcomes to be extremely pleasing, the new rush of feelings over him was good. In a way, he supposed he had a lot to thank Detective Reed for. Only after, that is. 

Connor continued to slowly thrust the firearm in the other’s mouth, watching the way his fingers were curling against the table. Probably activating god knows what on the interface- didn’t matter at this point. There was a new mission on hand. It only took one hand for him to push Gavin’s legs apart, settling himself in between them when they finally parted to allow him a place to stand. That was when he finally pressed his hips forwards into Gavin’s, taking note of the subtle way the other’s back arched slightly. He definitely wanted this, as if it wasn’t obvious already. He couldn’t think of anything to say, eyes stuck on the way Gavin’s reddened lips wrapped around the metal in his mouth. The detective was nothing if not smug no matter his situation, letting his tongue drag over the underside of the barrel- which was now spit slicked from the rather harsh way it was being shoved down Gavin’s throat. 

For the first time, Connor was unclear how long went by before he pulled the pistol from Reed’s lips with a pop, the LED on his temple swirling yellow. He couldn’t just watch as pretty of a sight as Gavin was, he’d been standing aside watching for too long. He put the pistol on the ground and slid it to the side, it wouldn’t be needed anymore in this encounter. The detective’s heart rate was already high enough, and the anticipation in his features was perfect. Smoothing a hand through his hair, the android took a step back and straightened his coat, smirking at the disbelief in Gavin’s eyes. As if this was how Connor was going to leave him. No, he wasn’t anywhere near done- he’d only gotten… side tracked.

“Down on your knees, Gavin,” he ordered, not missing the way Gavin swallowed thickly and slowly sat up. He didn’t bother to compose himself at all, since it would likely be futile anyways. Connor was only going to dishevel him again. The other’s knees hit the ground with a dull thud, head and gaze lowered in embarrassment. Odd, he supposed, because this was exactly what Gavin had been asking for the moment Connor walked in the establishment. “Undo my belt.” 

The request lingered in the air, the flush to Gavin’s cheeks darkening while his gaze stayed down. His hands seemed unsure of themselves, slowly reaching up to start and undo Connor’s belt. He wasn’t particularly efficient in his task, luckily that wasn’t what the android was looking for. After a moment, Connor’s belt hung open and Gavin still refused to look at him, dropping his hands back down to his sides as if awaiting the next order. So, that was how this was going to be done. The android couldn’t say he minded, the thought of putting Gavin his place nearly made the blue blood in his systems tingle. “Good boy.” The human shivered at that, as much as he seemed ashamed to do so. Connor’s eyes hadn’t left him, unwilling to miss a detail in the man’s reactions. “Now unbutton them, but don’t pull them down.” 

The detective hesitated once more, and instead of waiting like before, Connor fisted a hand in his hair. Hard enough to bring the sting of pain, to hear Gavin hiss and curse underneath his breath, trying to reel away only for Connor’s grip to tighten and keep him still. “Detective Reed,” he demanded, pulling his head back by his hair and meeting his gaze. There was something in Connor’s chest that leapt at the sight, in no way was Gavin an unattractive man. The scowl and attitude were what put people off, he figured, because if everyone saw him like this- there was no way he’d be alone. His face was red, tears had started to form in the corners of his eyes from the hard grip on his hair and he looked breathless already. No hint of the typical furrow of his brow, no scowl or frown on his lips, for the first time Connor thought he looked calm. Which was a bit odd, considering the situation, and yet it only spurred him to continue. If this was what Gavin wanted, Connor would give it to him.

“Keep your eyes on me while you complete your task, am I understood? I’d hate to have to punish you, I believe you have the potential to listen and be good, don’t you?”

Much to his surprise, Gavin didn’t speak and instead only exhaled a shaky breath and nodded. Connor’s grip in the human’s hair softened before retracting completely, leaning back against the table and watching Gavin with intense brown eyes. He saw the way the other swallowed thickly and finally reached up to unbutton and unzip Connor’s CyberLife issued slacks, glancing up for approval once his pants were open. The black boxers underneath didn’t hide much, he was already half hard from his earlier actions. “You know what to do,” Connor said smoothly, raising an eyebrow and combing his fingers through Gavin’s dark hair. It was soft, smelled faintly of his shampoo and curled more towards the back. “A pretty mouth like that, I find it hard to believe you wouldn’t, detective. Is this why you put up such a front? Because you want someone to push back and show you who you truly are?” 

Gavin’s hands were still resting on his legs, and while he didn’t nod or say anything in reply, the answer was obvious. His hands only pulled Connor’s pants down as far as they needed to go, finally hooking in the boxers and tugging them down so the android’s cock was released. Gavin seemed a bit more confident then, wrapping a hand around the base and squeezing slightly. Androids didn’t feel pain- but pressure was something else entirely. Connor clenched the table he was leaning against with one hand, watching in awe the way Gavin leaned forwards and drug his tongue up the underside of Connor’s cock. It seemed like such an irrelevant action- innocent almost but the android shuddered immediately, clenching the table and Gavin’s hair a little harder. “Don’t tease me,” he warned, opting to let the detective’s small smirk in reply slide. He didn’t want to really stomp that much of Gavin’s personality out. 

He was sure there wasn’t much else Reed could do to catch him off guard, as good as the slow trail of his tongue had been- Connor was prepared now. Or, he thought he was. Suddenly, Gavin’s lips were wrapping around the tip of his cock and Connor’s mouth fell open slightly, back arching the further down Gavin went. Halfway before he stopped, and the fuzzy part of the android’s mind told him it was because humans had gag reflexes and it was already illogical for Gavin to be able to take this much of him in his mouth. That, however, didn’t seem to stop him. He pulled off just as slow as he went down, only to stop right before the tip of Connor’s cock left his mouth. With a gaze that was far too smug, Gavin’s tongue flicked against the slit, drawing the first actual moan from Connor’s lips. It felt far better than the android had anticipated, though really he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Gavin thrived on it, smirked around Connor’s cock and flicked his tongue once more, right over the same place that caused the android to gasp and involuntarily push forwards. 

Even though the movement was sudden and not particularly gentle, Gavin didn’t reel back, only let his eyes flutter shut and accept the treatment. It was then that Connor let his hand tangle in Gavin’s hair once more, not a particularly rough or painful grip but more of a commanding one. He guided him forwards slowly, until the detective’s hands came to grip his thighs and squeeze lightly at them. He couldn’t go much farther without choking- but that was fully Connor’s intention. Gavin could’ve objected and pushed back, yet he continued to allow Connor to push his cock further down his throat. It wasn’t until Gavin’s nose touched his pelvis that Connor stopped, instead holding the other still with the slightest trace of a smirk on his lips. He didn’t hold him long, knowing that cutting off Gavin’s oxygen for an extended period could hold detrimental effects. That wasn’t what he wanted, but Gavin wasn’t made of glass.

The detective sputtered and drew back off of Connor’s cock completely once he was released, sucking in harsh breaths of air as Connor glided his fingers through Gavin’s hair. He didn’t give him a long reprieve, clicking his tongue teasingly and guiding Gavin back down. “You can handle more than that, detective, especially now that you know what you’re in for.” Down again, and this time Gavin gagged less and kept his eyes open, grey eyes meeting Connor’s dark brown ones while more and more of his cock was enveloped into the man’s mouth. Over and over, even when Connor’s grip tightened and tried to force Gavin to go faster- he refused. It was agonizingly slow, and he could feel his grip on the situation beginning to give way. Gavin shouldn’t have the satisfaction of having the upper hand, yet the glint to his eyes and the way he smirked around Connor’s cock showed that he already did. 

How long it went on wasn’t a question Connor could answer, and the gasps pulled from his throat sounded far too breathless for his liking. “Gavin,” he warned, swallowing thickly and tightening his grip on the man’s hair. Fine, if this was what he wanted, this was what he’d get. The pressure had been building ever since Gavin’s tongue ran over him, and it was reaching its peak with every time that his nose touched Connor’s pelvis. “This is what you want?” he asked in a strained voice, teeth grit as his hips involuntarily bucked forwards. The vibration of Gavin’s moan around his cock almost did him in- but he was bound and determined to keep at least some composure through this. No answer, though, except for that fact Gavin’s tongue had gotten more persistent each time he nearly pulled off of Connor’s cock, typically only to be guided right back down. Suddenly, his hand tightened and he held the other still before Gavin could go back down- lips now pressed to the leaking slit. “That isn’t an answer.”

If he didn’t knew better, Connor would say Gavin whined at not being allowed to take him back in his mouth, tongue lightly flicking out when their eyes met. And as tempting as it was, he still wanted to hear it for himself. “Tell me what you want,” he demanded, tugging Gavin’s hair once again. He hissed and glared up at him with slightly teary eyes, whether from the none too gentle grip or the rough treatment of his throat, Connor wasn’t sure. And he didn’t care. “I’m waiting.” 

“Fuck,” Gavin cursed, trying to turn his head away from Connor’s expecting look. The android wasn’t allowing it, clicking his tongue in the same manner as earlier- and by the bulge in Gavin’s pants, he could safely assume he was enjoying this treatment. “I-I want…” he trailed off, cheeks burning with shame as Connor shook his head and pushed his cock forwards again. The detective’s lips parted almost too easily, and as much as Connor didn’t want to pull back, he wanted to make a statement more. “Show me who you truly are, Gavin, and I’ll give you what you want. It’s a simple concept.” There was a moment of silence before Gavin’s tense shoulders finally relaxed, the flush of his cheeks mixed with the desperation in his eyes was almost enough to make Connor want to come on the spot. 

“I want you to use me.”

“How so?” Connor was pushing it now, but the bratty, abrasive front seemed to be gone for now, the layers had steadily been peeled back to reveal what lied beneath.

“However you want to.”

Those four words alone sent a full body shudder through Connor’s systems, mouth slightly gaped by the way Gavin stared up at him. Trusting, broken down and maybe even a little hopeful? Whatever it was, it drove something inside of the android wild. He pulled Gavin forwards by his hair and groaned when those lips closed around his cock, taking note of the way Gavin’s jaw loosened to allow him to do whatever he wished. How could he turn that down? One, two, three presses of his hips forwards-

“Gavin!”

He didn’t recognize the static filled voice as his own, the corners of his optics going fuzzy with black for a solid ten seconds. Connor didn’t need to breathe, though the only person in the room panting was him. The LED on the corner of his temple had flickered to red, glowing bright and spinning quickly when he looked down to Gavin. He was nothing short of a mess, lips red, reaching up to wipe away the steady stream of white that went down the corner of his mouth. “You’re making a mess,” Connor finally managed, grinning at the glare Gavin shot up at him. He seemed to think it was done, but Connor didn’t consider that fair at all. Androids didn’t have stamina the way humans did- besides, Gavin hadn’t gotten any sense of satisfaction yet. 

“Stand up,” he told him, running a hand through his now tousled hair. It was strange to see Connor so… disheveled, typically the android readjusted himself every ten minutes. His uniform was never out of place, yet at that moment he looked a mess. He pulled his tie off and threw it aside as Gavin stood up, glancing down at the wound on his shoulder. Not bleeding anywhere near critically, and by the way Gavin ran his tongue over his lips- Connor assumed the rough look was adding to the man’s arousal. 

Gavin clearly expected to see more, only to be grabbed and pressed against the table with Connor flush against his back. He was still fully hard, smirking at the gasp that left the detective’s lips when he felt it. “What, you thought we were done?” he asked lowly in his ear, letting his teeth graze over the skin there. “Not quite, detective, you came here for a reason, did you not?” Before Gavin could open his mouth to come up with a reply, Connor gripped his jaw and turned his head to face him over his shoulder, thumb tracing over the other’s lower lip. The LED on his temple had never faded away from red, but there was something different to how dark this shade was compared to the others. It would’ve likely been terrifying, under any other circumstances. 

It was only when Gavin parted his lips that Connor got the idea, raising an eyebrow while the detective let him press his thumb into his mouth. Hadn’t he got enough earlier? The android didn’t keep him like that long, chuckling and shaking his head as he pulled his thumb out of his mouth. “I’m afraid that isn’t what I have planned for you, Gavin, though I’ll keep it in mind for next time.” He could see Gavin’s shoulders tense at the mention of another encounter, or maybe it was from the way Connor’s hand pushed him down onto the table. “You’re not going to move, is that clear?” No response for a moment, and he could practically hear the way Gavin swallowed down his pride and gave a nod. As if he had much left to work with after what had happened, but Connor didn’t put it past him to be stubborn to a fault. It was quite the sight regardless, as the android’s hand trailed down over Gavin’s spine, he could hear the shaky breaths he let out.

His patience was thin at this point, there wasn’t much care with how Connor pulled the jacket off of his shoulders and threw it aside, almost tempted to tear the shirt open as well. But, they couldn’t very well walk out of here with Gavin’s clothes in tatters, though... The rationality left him almost as quickly as it’d shown up, and he gripped the fabric of Gavin’s shirt tightly. It didn’t take much strength for it to tear in two, the rip echoing throughout the room. 

“Connor, what the fuc-!”

Gavin was cut off by how easily Connor flipped him over on his back, now forced to stare at the android looming over him. Whatever else he’d wanted to spit out was cut off by the intensity of Connor’s gaze on him, the remains of his shirt in tatters. It didn’t cover nearly as much skin as it had before, that and Connor was still tearing pieces off and letting them hit the floor. Gavin’s pants were luckily dealt with in a more… civilized manner, yanked down to his ankles in one swift motion that was nothing short of demanding. The android was sick of teasing, of playing games. There was nothing that Gavin could hide from him now, fully hardened erection now on display for anyone who walked in to see. They’d see Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife hovering over him the way a predator would their prey. 

Connor gripped Reed’s wrists and pinned them down onto the table, watching the way the other seemed startled out of his thoughts by the sound. He leaned down and brushed his lips over Gavin’s jawline, now standing between the detective’s spread legs which slowly wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. He wanted to take him then and there- but for all the glitches in Connor’s system, he didn’t want to particularly hurt Gavin. Turning his head, he pressed a hard kiss to Gavin’s mouth, reveling in the way the human’s lips almost immediately parted to give him more room to work with. And if he didn’t know any better, he’d say Gavin whimpered when Connor’s teeth lightly bit into the pliant skin of his lower lip. He could’ve lingered longer than he did, nipped and bit in all the right places to make Gavin arch up off the table into him- but the android didn’t think he could stay patient through that. Later, perhaps.

Pulling away, Connor licked his lips and admired the way Gavin breathlessly panted for air, giving him one or two deep inhales. He took into account how Gavin’s skin flushed from his chest up his neck before splaying across his cheeks, a soft pink that didn’t at all match his attitude. Connor’s two fingers found their way to trace over Gavin’s lips, brows shooting up when he didn’t open immediately. “This is the only preparation you are receiving, detective,” he warned with a click of his tongue, pressing forwards a little harder until Reed finally caved and let them pass through. “You’d benefit from doing a good job, would you not?” It was a rhetorical question seeing as Gavin was otherwise occupied, the way the man rolled his eyes bringing a slight grin to Connor’s lips. There was some odd sense of charm to Gavin’s attitude, especially considering their current position. He held no upper hand, no reason to be a cocky brat but that didn’t seem to phase him.

Why Gavin’s enthusiasm surprised him didn't make sense, he’d felt first hand exactly what the man’s mouth could do. Still, Connor watched in a trance the way Gavin sucked and swirled his tongue around the digits in his mouth- he almost felt as if could come again. No, this was more about Gavin now. He had, after all, done all Connor had asked of him. The android pulled his fingers out with an abrupt pop, pushing Gavin’s legs apart a bit further with his free hand. He broke the gaze that’d never ceased since he flipped Gavin onto his back, laughing lightly at the fact that Reed had gotten this hard entirely off of touching him. He almost wrapped a hand around him to give him some sense of relief, glancing up to see the way Gavin bit his lip in order to keep in whatever noise Connor seemed to draw out of him. 

The first finger slid in all too easily, causing Connor to cock his head slightly in confusion. That didn’t make sense unless…

“Gavin.”

That got his attention, the detective’s hand over his mouth in order to silence himself. The look to his gaze was questioning, and Connor let the air of silence stay while his first finger slid in as far as it could go. “Have you done this to yourself lately?” The bright flush that spread over Gavin’s face said all Connor needed to know, even when he rapidly shook his head in denial. “You have, haven’t you?” It took a moment for Gavin to try and compose himself, dropping his hand from his mouth and opening it to speak- only for Connor to take that moment to press his finger right into the other’s prostate. The moan that rung out through the room was blissful, seeing as it was entirely involuntary. Why Gavin didn’t want him to hear how good Connor could make him feel was a bit confusing, though he supposed he’d simply have to try harder to break down his composure. 

“When was it?” he questioned, not expecting an answer considering each time Gavin’s hand left his mouth, Connor took advantage of it. Curling his finger, thrusting it forwards harder, rubbing it in just the right places to make Gavin arch up off the table. A few strands of the detective’s hair had fallen in his eyes, 

“You thought of me, didn’t you?”

No response, Reed didn’t even shake his head to try and deny it. It was flattering, really, in a way it meant that Connor was always somehow at the forefront of Gavin’s thoughts. Whether because he “hated” him or another reason, it still meant he was there. He didn’t press the question further- for now- instead focused back in on the task at hand. The second finger took a bit more patience, but Gavin wasn’t an unresponsive partner. He arched up into things that made a muffled moan bounce off the walls of the room, Connor could already tell from their short time together that he preferred a quick pace as opposed to a slow one. His free hand finally wrapped around Gavin’s cock and gave it a few strokes, mostly to distract him from the fact that the second finger was now pressed as far inside as the first. Connor wasn’t naive by any means, the hisses of discomfort weren’t something he was going to ignore. After all, Gavin hadn’t mouthed off enough to earn a punishment. 

The glide was made smoother and more fluent by the fact that Gavin had oh so helpfully slickened up his fingers beforehand, that and as he pressed further, the more Gavin relaxed against him. Trusted him, even, and Connor knew that couldn’t be something the other did often. The hand Gavin seemed insistent on keeping over his mouth, that had to change. No one but the two of them were in this room, and it’d be that way for awhile. The walls were too thick for anyone to hear, the only reason Gavin didn’t want him to hear was that stubborn pride of his. He smirked slightly before removing his fingers completely, watching the way Gavin furrowed his eyebrows and glared up at him. He didn’t lower his hand immediately, but Connor was sure his patience would outlast Gavin’s. 

“If you’d like for me to continue, you have to remove your hand. There is no one to hear you except me, therefore it’s rather pointless to try and hide.” 

Gavin didn’t seem entirely convinced, and after a moment the hand that had taken to stroking the other’s cock paused. That earned a whimper of protest, which only worked to fuel Connor’s ego further. Eventually, Reed caved and let his hand fall away from his mouth, the palm slightly red from where he must have bitten into it in order to keep quiet. “Good boy, wasn’t so difficult, was it?” Gavin’s scoff was cut off midway by the android’s fingers returning to their previous task, but this time it wasn’t one after the other. 

“Fucking android,” Gavin grit out, though it didn’t hold the heat that most of his words did. It held a hint of desperation with the way his voice cracked, his lower lip red from earlier and from how hard he’d been biting into it. Connor could’ve drawn this out for hours, it was almost mesmerizing the way the Gavin shuddered each time his fingers slid to the hilt. “Is this how you dreamt it would be?” he asked after a moment, removing his fingers again much to Gavin’s dismay. If looks could kill, Connor was sure that the daggers Gavin shot at him would’ve made him drop dead, but there was always methods to madness. He closed the distance between them, tugging the other closer towards the edge of the table.

“What’re you-” 

The detective’s words were cut off by the tip of Connor’s cock pressing into him, only to stop right before anything really happened. He watched Gavin’s fists clench tight enough for his knuckles to go white, frustrated and pent up- and Connor surely wasn’t making it any easier. “I swear to fucking god, Connor.” His tone failed miserably at sounding intimidating, instead edging between breathless, frustrated and desperate. A combination of all three, Connor concluded. He was so close, he could already feel the way Gavin was desperate to wrap around him, the way he tried to press into him, but Connor’s grip on his hips held firm.

“Say please.” 

“Fuck you, stupid fucking plastic.”

Connor couldn’t help but chuckle at that, running his tongue over his lower lip and pressing his hips forwards anyways. It instantly became ten times more difficult to hold firm to the statement he wanted to make, the groan that he tore from Gavin’s throat when he pressed inside of him was nothing short of unguarded. No hand to keep it muffled, and he was too slow to bite into his lower lip in order to maintain some silence. It was admittedly easier to press forwards due to the work his fingers had done earlier- and yet Connor still found himself forced to a stop halfway through. Statement, right, and Gavin had clenched around him too tightly for him to press forwards anyways. His legs suddenly didn’t feel so sturdy, hands landing on the table next to Gavin’s head when he leaned over him. His fingers curled some against the interface, there was no way they hadn’t already inputted the wrong password countless times and put the system in lockdown. At that moment, Connor couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Legs wrapped around him to abruptly pull him closer, and it was then that Connor’s hips hit Gavin’s ass and that drew a loud gasp from the android himself. It was hot, tight- almost like Gavin knew Connor wouldn’t be able to keep up the act of teasing if he pulled him all the way in. And fuck if he wasn’t right, a low curse leaving Connor’s mouth that immediately brought a smirk to Gavin’s. Smug as ever, still, how he managed it was something Connor couldn’t seem to wrap his head around. Not in his current state, at least, right now all he registered was Gavin. The LED spun a bright red as their eyes met- only for the human to immediately flush and look away. They’d come this far and he believed he could still hide?

Connor gripped his jaw in a moderately harsh grip, turning his head back so that grey eyes met brown ones. He held him there, other hand still scraping against the table as he watched him intently. “You’re going to keep your eyes on me,” he insisted, voice strained- but not to the point where his words didn’t hold any authority to them. He pulled back so that only the tip of his cock was still in Gavin, waiting just long enough for the man to let out a groan of frustration before he slammed forwards. Gavin’s eyes fluttered, the grip on his jaw tightening as a reminder. Eyes open. Gavin’s lips were parted in either a silent scream or an attempt to flood more oxygen into his lungs, Connor found he didn’t mind either of those. He was splayed out and completely at Connor’s mercy, and that sent a surge of arousal through him.

He pulled back again, the grip of Gavin’s legs around his waist having loosened from that one snap of his hips forwards. This time, he didn’t press back inside of Gavin, leaning down close and letting his lips trail up the other’s jawline to his ear. The hand that’d gripped his jaw moved down to wrap around Gavin’s throat, not squeezing hard enough to block his airway but enough pressure to keep the man from firing off some witty comment. “Beg me,” he whispered in his ear, teeth scraping over it before his lips trailed back over Gavin’s cheek. Down to his lips, finally, where Connor leaned forwards and pressed their mouths together. It wasn’t soft, and the android didn’t hesitate to take control of it, teeth catching Gavin’s abused lower lip and biting gently before finally releasing it. A pretty red now, anyone who saw him after this would have an idea of what had happened. “Beg me to continue and I will.” Simple as that.

“God fucking dammit,” Gavin hissed out, more of a whimper than anything. Another beat of silence, and the way Connor’s hips just barely rocked forwards seemed to break him. “...fucking please, shit! Please keep going.” Finally, he’d pushed back the way Gavin wanted someone to, pushed and pushed until he broke down and allowed someone else to take control of the situation. There was something more to that admission than the promise Connor made to continue, though right now that was the only part he was concerned with. 

He hadn’t been deceitful, the moment Connor moved to straighten himself, he thrust hard into the pliant body underneath him. The sound of his name leaving Gavin’s lips, echoing through the room- it was a rush. The other’s arms found their way around Connor’s neck, fingers digging into his shoulders and the android found he enjoyed that sense of pressure. Or maybe it was the fact that Gavin was clinging to him, the way the man arched into him and gasped each time Connor’s cock filled him. All optimal responses, only that Connor’s favorite had quickly become hearing Gavin’s broken voice call out his name. He wrapped his hand around Gavin’s straining erection and let his thumb trace over the tip, it wasn’t difficult to tell that the other was nearing his limit with how each action made him jolt and shiver. 

He took that as the hint to go faster, while he was focused on Gavin’s state- his own wasn’t in much better condition. Connor could feel that similar pressure building up once more, far more intense than it had been the last time. Closer and closer each time his skin touched Gavin’s, the steady pace at which he’d been stroking the other faltering into a quick, messy rhythm. “Fuck,” he breathed out, the edges of his vision glitching slightly. Bright red, blue, back to regular, red again-

 

H͇̰̦̲̭̠̞ ̟͈̄A͂̅̅ͯ͊ͥ̽͏̱ ͎̳̗̉ͮ͞ͅṞ ̬̫͕̽ͨD̶͎̈́̏͑̋ͭ̄̃ ͋ͭ͊ͭ̎E͔͕̣ͅ ̨͇̩̟ͯȒ͇̙͍͇͆

“Shit, Connor!”

Without a second thought, Connor buried himself to the hilt and came hard, vision swimming as he panted for breath and ignored the warnings of his heat levels rising well beyond their normal levels. It was only when the static faded that he felt a moisture on his hand, looking down to see that Gavin had reached his peak as well. It was sight he committed to memory, the detective’s chest heaving up and down for breath, pale skin flushed pink and hair splayed out over the table. The grip around his neck never ceased, and if Gavin had held him much harder, he was sure it would’ve broken a layer of skin. He gave Gavin’s cock a final squeeze, subconsciously rocking his hips forwards until the other was practically trembling from oversensitivity. He slowly guided his cock out of Gavin’s body, not missing the way the other twinged at the emptiness. 

“God, fuck, you just- don’t you know I have to walk out of this room, dumbass?” Gavin huffed, words not holding their typical venom to them. The man even laughed, albeit without much enthusiasm- but Connor blamed that on the fact he was panting for breath. He smirked and ran his fingers over Gavin’s thigh, giving it a teasing smack before he stepped back and pulled his pants up. He could already see his release starting to leak out of Gavin’s used entrance.

“I’m fully aware, detective. Though, you shouldn’t fret. Something definitive did come out of this situation.”

A pause, Gavin’s features showing confusion. “Oh, yeah? And what’s that?”

“The fact that you are mine.”

Gavin Reed really did look pretty when he blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for this to be so long, but here it is. Hope you guys enjoyed and sorry for any mistakes there might be.

**Author's Note:**

> I also partially blame Remi for this.


End file.
